Jungle Tales Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lion Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jungle War! | Synopsis2 = The warrior Rakatu has gathered an army and is planning to go to war against the Bantu and usurp leadership from Waku, having his warriors play the war drums to send a message to the Bantu. The war drums worry the Bantu people and the animals in the jungle. When the people begin to ask Waku what to do, the tribal leader tells his people to remain calm. As Rakatu's army approaches his armies cross paths with the rampage animals, leading to a battle that delays them. The increasingly nervous tribes people ask Waku to do something but he continues to tell his people to be calm and wait. He continues to have this stance even when the ape Gondo captures Lalei. Before Waku can act, Rakatu arrives with his army. Waku then challenges Rakatu to a one-on-one battle in hand-to-hand combat. Rakatu agrees but suddenly throws a spear, but it is caught by Gondo who is observing the growing conflict. In combat, Waku proves the superior and easily overpowers Rakatu and tosses him over his entire army and the would be conqueror is chased off by Gondo. With their leader defeated the army disburses and Lalei comes out of the jungle explaining that Gondo only took her away in order observe the conflict. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rakatu * Gondo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Rampage! | Synopsis3 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle4 = Hurricane! | Synopsis4 = Cliff Mason is in the jungle during a hurricane when he is suddenly attacked by a lion. He defends himself. He is soon attacked by a tribe of warriors and finds that his gun wont fire because of the wet weather dampening the gunpowder of his weapon. He then fights them off using his rifle as a club, but a bolt of lightning quickly ends the battle when it strikes a tree and it falls on Cliff, knocking him out. Believing that the gods have spoken, the tribes people take Cliff prisoner and are about to kill him when a snake suddenly falls out of a tree and coils itself around their leader. Coming to, Cliff watches as the tribal leader is crushed to death. His people blame Cliff for the death, however Cliff offers to kill the beast. As he leads the tribesmen along on his hunt, Cliff finds near impossible odds as pythons continue to attack the hunters. Cliff eventually finds an entire nest of the snakes and brings picking them off with his rifle. When it came to the last the hurricane strikes again and the rain wets his gun powder again. Cliff keeps the snake at bay with the butt of his rifle until a chance lightning strike kills the snake. The tribes people believe the gods have favored Cliff and allow him to leave. Cliff however has learned a valuable lesson: always keep his gunpowder dry. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lion * Snake * a hurricane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}